


Escape from the Nostromo

by geekkitty (braezenkitty)



Category: Alien (1979), Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Android Castiel, Angst, Apologies, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Chestburster, Death, Everybody Dies, Facehugger, First Kiss, Horror, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spaceship Crewmember Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/geekkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester, Third Officer of the Nostromo, Castiel Novak, Science Officer, and Jones the cat are the only ones who make it off the Nostromo alive after an alien creature ravages the crew. This is the story of what happens after they've taken off on the shuttle Narcissus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape from the Nostromo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Supernatural/Alien crossover. I have taken sooo many liberties. So many. If you're an Alien fan, I'm sorry. Also, a warning, there is MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. If you've seen Alien, well, you've got a pretty good idea what's coming. If you haven't seen it, I'm sorry you've lived such a sheltered and uncultured life. Go watch it immediately BEFORE you read this.
> 
> Blood/Gore/Violence are just mentions, nothing explicit. If you want details before you read, feel free to message me on [tumblr](https://geek-kitty.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Unbeta'd and unedited. Written in the span of a few hours, so I'm sorry for any errors or purple prose or word vomit.
> 
> Prompt: Triple Cross—space shuttle, Dean & Cas, and horror movie.

“I should have left your ass on that ship,” Dean said, voice flat and low. He kept his gaze focused out the window and watched the Nostradamus explode like a star gone supernova. He felt more than saw Cas standing next to him.

“Yes, you probably should have. I'm sorry, Dean.”

“Sorry?” Dean scoffed and turned to glare at Cas. “What the hell do you know about being sorry? You're nothing but a fucking heartless machine.”

Cas said nothing.

Dean turned away from Cas and the now dark window, and slumped into one of the chairs in the center of the shuttle. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, and hung his head. The floor went blurry in front of his eyes, and he couldn’t stop the echoing screams in his head, of his crew, his fucking _friends_ , as they were hunted down and torn to shreds. Cain when that thing burst from his chest, then Spangler because he was stupid enough to go off by himself to find the cat, Captain Harvelle— _Ellen_ , her screams echoing through the air shafts, and then Zeddmore and Charlie... they were so close. _So close_.

“Dean,” Cas said softly from just behind Dean’s shoulder, “I owe you an explanation.”

“You don’t owe me shit, Cas,” Dean said with a sigh, rubbing his temples. “You’re a fucking android, you were programmed to take certain actions.”

“You’re right, Dean. That’s what I was, but I changed,” he said, coming to stand in front of Dean. “You changed me.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Cas?”

“All the time I spent with you before you went into cryo-sleep, it changed me. I found myself looking forward to seeing you whenever we were apart. I thought about your smile and your laugh, the way you moved, the way you touched me, constantly.”

Dean had felt driven to flirt with Cas when they’d first started out on this voyage, trying to get under the calm exterior he always projected. It hadn’t hurt that Cas was fucking gorgeous; dark chestnut hair with perpetual bedhead, the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen, and a body that was all lean muscle and tanned skin. Dean’s not sure he would have been able to stop himself from flirting with Cas even if he had known then that Cas wasn’t human.

Cas lowered himself to his knees in front of Dean, and sat back on his heels. Dean kept his gaze on the floor. “I started wondering what it would be like to hold you close to me, to press my lips against yours, and I didn’t know what it meant.”

Dean thought back to all the times he and Cas had been the last ones to head to their bunks at the end of their artificial days. They’d stay up to talk in the kitchen and Cas would nod along and smile softly at the stories Dean told him about growing up with his brother Sam, or they’d watch the stars from the windows on the bridge and Cas would give names to the specks in the distance, telling Dean about the constellations they were a part of. Most of them sounded made up, but now Dean wasn’t sure. He remembered wondering more than a few times what it would be like to hold Cas close, kiss him and run his fingers through that perpetual bedhead.

“I’d been preprogrammed with a general knowledge of human mating behaviors—”

Dean groaned.

“—and I compared my imaginings to the training images stored in my memory bank. Lust, or love were the words attached to the images. But I didn’t know what that meant. All I knew was that I wanted to find out. With you.”

“Why are you telling me this now, Cas?”

“Because I need you to understand—you made me _feel_ , Dean. I wasn’t supposed to be able to feel any of those things, but I _did_. I broke free from my programming and sabotaged the very thing I was programmed to protect, to retrieve, because of _you_. I did all of it for you Dean. But not soon enough. I put you and your crewmembers—”

“—friends,” Dean interrupted.

“—your _friends_. I put them at risk and they paid the ultimate price for my actions. I—I should have fought harder against my programming. I never should have let Captain Harvelle land on that planetoid. But I couldn’t make myself do anything against my programming, not until the alien burst through Cain’s chest and I realized I didn't ever want to see you hurt like that—your body bloody and cold and lifeless. And I—I feel,” he hesitated, brow knitted as if he was confused, “I feel regret. For letting that happen to anyone.” He grasped Dean’s forearms and looked up through his lashes, drawing Dean’s gaze to him like a magnet. “I feel Dean. And I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

They stared at each other and Dean felt his anger draining away. “Cas—” he started, his voice hoarse and gravelly from yelling, from running for his life. Cas had helped him in the end, helped all of them the best he could. It hadn’t been enough for the rest of the crew, but he had tried. Dean slumped forward, suddenly exhausted, rested his forehead against Cas’ and let his eyes slip closed.

Cas squeezed gently where his hands still rested on Dean’s forearms. Cas’ hands were warm and soft against his skin, not at all like Dean assumed an android would feel. Dean wondered what it would feel like to have those hands on his legs, his hips, carding through his hair. He wondered if the rest of Cas was as warm and soft.

Dean opened his eyes and Cas flicked his gaze up from Dean’s lips. Time seemed to freeze as he and Cas watched each other from less than two inches apart. Dean felt singed by the heat he saw in Cas’ eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to let it to burn him; burn away the screams and the blood and this whole damn trip. He took a shuddering breath and closed the scant space between them.

Cas’ lips were warm and soft, as his hands had felt, though he seemed frozen in place. Dean leaned back to watch Cas and gauge his reaction. He worried for a moment that Cas had short-circuited, but Cas raised his eyes to meet Dean’s then lunged forward to smash their lips together again. Dean winced at the excessive pressure and pushed back gently against Cas’ shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I—” Cas stumbled over his words and sat back on his heels.

“Cas, come here,” Dean interrupted, fisting his hands in Cas’ t-shirt and pulling him back up. “I just meant for you to take it easy.” He spread his legs and pulled Cas into the space between them, placing Cas’ hands on his hips. Then he cupped Cas’ jaw and leaned forward to kiss him again, just an almost chaste press of lips at the corner of Cas’ mouth. From there he slid his lips against Cas’ to press another kiss at the center of Cas’ bottom lip. A few more and Cas started to reciprocate in a much gentler manner. Dean encouraged him by sliding his hand into Cas’ hair and slipping his tongue past Cas’ parted lips, moaning as the kiss deepened.

Dean lost himself in the sensations of kissing Cas, let them take over his mind and push away the horror and pain of losing his entire crew. For a few glorious seconds he was able to forget all about the alien creature that had hunted them down and killed them, one by one.

That’s probably why he didn’t react when he first heard the noise. It was just a soft, slick sound of friction, and he filed it away under settling equipment. When he heard it again a few seconds later, he pulled away with a hand on Cas’ chest and a finger to his lips. He listened, straining to hear it again.

He was just about to give it up as nothing, and started to turn back towards Cas when he heard it again. It was behind him. He turned his head further, slowly, and his heart jumped into his throat then sank down into his bowels. The alien was there, curled up in an empty storage space built into the wall. Dean watched, frozen, as the thing shifted once more and then settled.

Then Cas’ hand was on his shoulder, urging him to move, and they scrambled behind the closest thing to cover they had—a transparent panel separating the suit and gear storage area from the main compartment of the shuttle. Cas pushed him towards one of the suits and gave him a meaningful look as he started the slow process of stepping into one of the other suits while trying not to make a sound. Dean did the same, adrenaline kicking in and sharpening his senses. He knew what Cas had in mind.

Once they had their suits on and zipped up, Dean looked up to find Cas watching him. Dean didn’t know what to say, even if he had the balls to utter a single syllable with that thing sleeping a few meters away. Cas’ eyes were twin blue flames, and he leaned forward to kiss Dean one last time—a harsh press of lips—before he lifted a helmet and slid it over Dean’s head. Dean watched Cas as he put his own helmet on, not breaking eye contact until Cas turned and made his way as quietly as possible to strap himself into one of the seats. Dean followed.

“Ready?” The sound of Cas’ whisper crackled through his helmet’s speaker. Dean inhaled a shaky breath and nodded. He reached out to press the button that would cause a gas release from the vents where the alien was curled up, then held shaking fingers over the button to open the hatch door and waited. He watched the alien scramble out of the storage space from the corner of his eye and held his breath while it got its bearings and rose to its full height.

Dean began breathing again, quick heavy breaths that fogged up the inside of his helmet, and he strained to see out of it. He watched the alien move closer, waiting until it was almost on him, its jaws open and dripping. Then he slammed his hand down on the button and the alien was pulled toward the opening hatch door.

At the last second, the alien was able to grasp onto the edge of the doorway and keep itself from being flung into space. Dean panicked as it started pulling itself back in. He felt his lips moving and breath moving through his vocal chords, but he had no idea what he was saying or if he was doing anything but screaming. There was no way to keep the alien from getting back in; anything he could have thrown at it had already flown out the hatch, and he couldn’t close the door on it and risk its acid blood burning a hole through the floor of the shuttle. Dean’s heart pounded in his throat as he looked around for something, anything to keep it from coming back in.

That’s when he spotted Cas unbuckling.

“Cas, no!” he screamed.

Cas stilled and looked at Dean. He smiled, mostly with his eyes, and his voice rumbled through the speaker, calm and steady. “Dean, you’re going to make it home, back to Sam. Let me do this for you.”

All Dean could do was shake his head and repeat “no” over and over again. Cas reached out with a tentative hand and Dean grasped it, squeezing Cas’ fingers as if that could keep him there.

Cas squeezed back then let go and slipped out of Dean’s grasp and out of his harness. Dean watched in horror as he was sucked across the shuttle. He latched onto the alien and pulled it completely out of the hatch with him. Dean stared, wide eyed, frozen, as Cas floated away, getting smaller and smaller. When he couldn’t see him anymore he pressed the button to close the hatch door.

The oxygen levels stabilized and the shuttle’s artificial gravity kicked back on. Dean sunk into his seat and removed his helmet, letting it fall to the floor and roll away. He sat, unmoving until his vision blurred and he could no longer see the hatch door.

“You dumb son of a bitch,” he muttered, swiping a hand across his eyes. He unbuckled and shrugged out of the space suit, hanging it back up in the storage area. He forced his eyes away from the empty space next to his suit and went over to retrieve the cat from the cryo-sleep pod he’d placed him in earlier. Jones in arm, he settled back into the chair, running his hand over soft fur and letting the cat’s purr soothe the ache in his chest.

 

* * *

_Final report of the commercial starship Nostromo. Third Officer reporting. The other members of the crew—Cain, Bradbury, Spangler, Zeddmore, Cas and Captain Harvelle—are dead. Cargo and ship destroyed. I should reach the frontier in about six weeks. With a little luck, the network will pick me up. This is Winchester, last survivor of the Nostromo, signing off._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit more serious than my usual contributions to [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/). I'm sorry if the MCD bums anyone out. Hopefully that kept a few people from clicking though ;)
> 
> If you want to yell at me for flinging Cas into space, or for putting Cain, Ellen, Charlie, Ed & Harry on the Nostromo and letting the alien rip them to shreds, please feel free to do so in a comment here or on my [tumblr](https://geek-kitty.tumblr.com/).


End file.
